Burp Brownies
by zoroark65
Summary: Just a short little one-shot I did out of boredom. :P


**A/N: Okay, there's a story behind this. :P Basically, my sister was telling me about a time her friend's mom made BURNT brownies, but I thought she said BURP brownies. Of course, I had to take advantage of this idea. :P **

Mordecai and Rigby were enjoying their day off one cool fall day, playing video games and conversing about something incredibly pointless, as usual.

Rigby groaned loudly as Mordecai triumphed over him for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Ohh!" Mordecai cried. "Dude, that's ten in a row!"

"It's not my fault!" Rigby argued. "This stupid controller's broken or something."

Mordecai chuckled before his tone deadpanned. "But, seriously, press 'Play Again.'"

Muscle Man suddenly entered the room from the kitchen, carrying a tray of about a dozen brownies. "Hey, guys. I just wanted to be cool and back you two some brownies." He set them down and walked away, stifling a snicker on the way out.

Mordecai rolled his eyes and continued playing before he was interrupted and turned to Rigby. "Dude, why'd you pause it?"

Rigby set his controller down and reached for one of Muscle Man's brownies.

Mordecai punched Rigby in the side.

"Ow!" Rigby exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Dude, you're not actually going to eat one of those, are you?" Mordecai questioned. "Since when does Muscle Man know how to bake?"

"They don't _look _weird." Rigby countered. "I bet they're delicious!"

"Yeah, but still." Mordecai persisted. "You know Muscle Man. This is probably some prank. Didn't you hear him laugh after he gave them to us?"

"No." Rigby admitted. "_I _didn't hear anything. And _I'm _having a brownie."

"Wait, dude!" Mordecai yelled.

Rigby popped a brownie into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

The duo waited in anticipation for a few seconds. Nothing occurred.

"See?" Rigby concluded triumphantly. "I ate one and I'm fine."

Mordecai sighed in defeat. "Fine…"

"Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm." Rigby hummed cockily.

Mordecai muttered indistinctly and swallowed a brownie just as Rigby had earlier.

The two continued to play video games for another five games, Mordecai once again winning every single one.

Rigby threw the controller on the floor and screamed. "This game is totally _rigged_! Let's just watch TV now."

"You're only saying that 'cause you lost." Mordecai scoffed. Suddenly, his stomach began to rumble. He looked to Rigby. "Dude, do you feel that, too?"

Rigby's stomach did the same. "…Yeah." Rigby sighed. "My stomach's in knots."

Mordecai moaned. "Ugh, dude, it's those brownies! They—" The blue jay suddenly burped.

"They burped?" Rigby deadpanned. He then belched as well.

Mordecai's gut extended as he let out another, longer burp. "Dude… what did Muscle Man put in those brownies?" He belched once again, stronger than the last. "Ugh, dude, this is all _your_ fault!"

"_My _fault?" Rigby repeated, appalled. "I didn't know this was going to happen!" He let out a belch and giggled.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Dude, don't be so immature. This _isn't _funny." He let out another belch against his will.

Rigby giggled once more at this. "Oh, come on, man, it's not _that _bad." He released the loudest burp so far, half on purpose this time.

Mordecai stifled a snicker. "Oh, well. When life gives you lemons…" He released a belch louder than Rigby's.

Rigby belted out in laughter. "Dude, this is the one thing you're _not _going to beat me at!"

As the twosome began to belch away, their volume grew until they were practically causing earthquakes with every air biscuit.

Rigby let out a sonic boom burp, causing a car alarm to go off.

This was met with laughter from both him and Mordecai.

Their humor ceased when Benson entered the room, red-faced.

"What are you two doing in here?" He demanded. "I'm getting complaints of lions with chainsaws!"

Mordecai began to stammer, trying hopelessly to come up with an explanation. "Um, Benson, we were just—" He accidentally released another belch.

Benson gagged. "Stop burping! It's disgusting to me _and _the parkgoers!"

"But, Benson, this is all Muscle—" Rigby protested.

"No! You know what?" He asked rhetorically. "Get back to work!"

"But it's our day off!" Mordecai and Rigby screamed in unison.

Benson scoffed, annoyed. "Then… go to your room!"

Mordecai and Rigby scoffed back, but in sheer defeat.

"This is all your fault, man!" Mordecai scolded Rigby.

"I didn't—" Rigby belched one last time. "—know this would happen!"

As Mordecai and Rigby reluctantly went to their room, Benson lied down on the couch in exhaustion. He noticed the brownies and picked one up. "Why not?" He shrugged and ate it.

Muscle Man, who was watching from the kitchen, guffawed in pure amusement.


End file.
